HD radio is a radio system used in the United States for broadcasting digital audio and other information. Radio stations are more frequently offering digital (commonly referred to as HD radio) or simulcast radio. During simulcast, a radio station broadcasts both digital and analog radio broadcasting the same content. Currently known digital radio systems automatically switch between the digital source and the analog source if the digital source drops its signal below a predetermined level. When the system makes the switch between analog and digital, the user may experience a slight delay, interruption in the content or perceptible changes in audio quality. In certain driving areas that are considered fringe areas, a user may drive through an off and on digital radio signal wherein experiencing frequent back and forth switching between digital and analog radio. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a system which prevents the constant and annoying switching between analog and digital radio and/or facilitates the reduced perception of the aforementioned switching.